Letters of a Hopeless Victim
by edward4eva1995
Summary: Summary: Renesmee is at a summer camp with her family, when she gets 16 letters in one day. Nobody knows who its from until they open the letters. What happens next will shock everybody.
1. Mail Call

**I in no way shape or form own any of the twilight characters.**

**Summary: **Renesmee is at a summer camp with her family, when she gets 16 letters in one day. Nobody knows who its from until they open the letters. What happens next will shock everybody.

**Letters of a Hopeless Victim**

Chapter 1: Mail Call

**June 20**

"Dad." I growled through gritted teeth.

"Renesmee," he said trying to match my tone, but he ended up laughing. I covered my face with Jacob's arm, as he threw more water at me.

"Can you _please _stop taking pictures of me? Please." Don't get me wrong, I loved taking pictures, I was a photogetic person. But, this lake was dirty, my hair was probably filled with the clams and their meat that Emmett kept throwing at me over his shoulder. I needed to get in my cabin and call Kristina. She was the only one that really understood me, and I mean everything. She was my first friend when I started to go to middle school, and then, it came out that she was my only true friend. She had two brothers and one sister, who absolutely despises me for some reason. Kyle aka Junior, Jeremy, and Kelsy. Her mom was the best person, she made the best foods as well, seeing as they only ate vegetables and fruit.

We had to tell each other our secrets when we were shopping and my fingers touched her arm. I was thinking about how shiny, tan, and vibrant her skin looked. The complete opposite of what I lived around, except for the wolf people. It completely fascinated me. I tried to explain everything, but she looked at the clock, and back at me in horror. She ran out of the store in five seconds flat. I picked up her bags, and walked to the bench outside of the store. If she was really my friend, she would talk to 'the freak' again, and if she was just a shallow bitch, then she'd want her clothes back. Either way, she was coming back. It was after seven when I started to walk out towards the parking lot. I tried to hold in the tears as I slid into my car, but a few escaped. Five minutes later, there was the faintest of knocks on the door, and I saw something blue move and then it was gone again. I opened the door for her to come in. She opened the door and quietly sat down. She took a big breath. I turned to her direction, but she was looking at the dashboard.

"I'm really sorry about earlier." She whispered. "I shouldn't of acted like that." Her breathing seemed to come as quick spurts like she just ran a marathon, her hair looked full of knots.

"I can't expect you to be all happy about it, and jump around in a happy dance." I whispered back, she was holding her back, hugging it. She did that in school a lot, and then she'd usually go in the bathroom, for a few minutes. There was a few red lines coming down her arms. "Are you okay?"

"Yes. Ren, I am sorry. Seriously, and I'm going to tell you something that nobody knows, well except for my family." She looked at me straight in the eyes. Her blue eyes seemed to have a color I've never seen before dancing around them, but I couldn't miss the pleading look. "This explains partially, why I acted like that. Renesmee, I'm a fairy."

"Mail Call!" I heard somebody call from the main building.

"Oh come on!" I screeched, "you see what you _boys_ did? Now I can't call Krissy or clean up. All because of you _boys!_"

"Oh come-"

"Shut-up Jake." I said as I got out of the lake.

The rules for mail call were fairly simple. If you got three to six letters in a day, you got thrown in the lake. If you got more or twelve camper to camper mails, you got thrown in the lake. Whoever got called first, was the person that got to blob the other people. I haven't gotten blobbed, and I was hoping to keeping it that way. I made my way inside the main building with my hair drenched, and my fathers shirts soaked.

"Okay, ready?" The director, Tim, asked. "Emmett Cullen," there was a lot of shuffling of papers as he searched for everything Emmett. "You got eleven wristbands from Rosalie Hale." He punched his arms in the air. "Rosalie, you got...12 wristbands from Alice Cullen." Rosalie looked pissed as Tim said, "you're getting blobbed, by Emmett." Tim continued to go down the list. "Renesmee Cullen, you have 12, 13, 14, 15, 16 letters. Wow. You're getting double blobbed, for reaching the record of the day." Aw, hell.


	2. Can't Believe This

**Chapter 2: Can't Believe This**

1st letter; June 14: I

2nd letter; June 14: HAVE

3rd letter; June 14: CANCER

4th letter; June 14: I'm

5th letter; June 14: Dying

6th letter; June 15: I'll

7th letter; June 15: Cease

8th letter; June 15: To exist

9th letter; June 16: Can't

10th letter; June 17: Believe

11th letter; June 17: This

12th letter:

**June 17**

_Dear Renesmee,_

_I know that the first eleven letters weren't really necessary, but those were the days when I didn't know how to explain it. I was still trying to wrap my head around it. I sent them all on the same day, so that you would get blobbed. ~laugh~ I found out, the week after you guys left. Sorry it took so long for me to tell you. My mom barely knew how to tell me. Fairies don't get sick, so when they do, during their transformation, you get the picture. My mom thought I already passed this stage. I grew my wings before Kelsy did, and usually you just get them after the transformation. Wow, I can't believe it, still. I have cancer. I haven't been sick a day in my life, and when I start throwing up, I don't even notice that I could die. Jeremy hasn't reached this stage yet, in a few more years. Junior's passed this stage three years ago, before we moved to New York. He said that he only got sick for a day. Kelsy went through it too, she didn't even get sick. Lucky. She told me to tell you this a long time ago, like before you left, which was three weeks ago? You have to understand, Kelsy never disliked you. Actually, she was just jealous. When we met, we were like friends right away. Before we met, I was like joined to the hip with her, she thought that she was losing me. My grandma said that I might have only a month or so, since a week after you left. So, in about two more weeks, I'll cease to exist. Isn't this cruel? You leave, and I might leave. I'm going to send you pictures. I hope you get them. The reason, why I'm doing this, is because I had to tell you. You're like a sister to me. The best non sister I could ever ask for. Tell the parentage's that I love them, Kay?_

_~~Love you always, _

_Kristina C. Lings_

My breathing stopped as I looked at the pictures she sent me and the pictures that I took of us right before we left. Her tanned skin was glowing, it was so beautiful. Her blonde hair was coming down her back in big curls. She was on Jake's back with her wings out. Her blue eyes, and that other color that never came to me, were filled with gladness. The next one, we were standing next to each other with Jake, her wings looked vibrant, you couldn't see nothing wrong at all. Her wings were put up-we were going to a party. Her blue eyes were truly blue, no other color. Her hair was in a high pony tail, and it still managed to reach past her mid back. Her strapless dress matched her eyes. Alice and Krissy went out to buy Jacob a tuxedo and to buy me a red dress. They went all out. "You have to look your best at a ballroom dance, tell them Dad." Krissy said as dad nodded his head.

I haven't done anything since I got her letter yesterday, except read it over and over again. I told mom to shield me. I was just too numb. I stayed away from the vegetables ever since, it gave me an unneeded reminder. The picture she that she sent barely showed the difference of three weeks though. She looked as beautiful as always, but her skin was pale. Her hair looked thicker, which was weird because usually, people with cancer, have a loss of hair. Her hair was framing her face though, as wild as ever. The next picture showed her and Kyle, she looked paler and thin, a contrast between herself and her brothers glowing tanned skin. Their wings were out, and hers looked like they needed some water, like wilted flowers. She was smiling in both pictures.

"Ness, are you okay?" Mom said sitting next to me on my bunk. I shook my head.

"Can you tell dad to meet us down by the garden? And, can you take the shield down now please?"

"Sure." I had to tell them. It was free time, so nobody was surprised to see all eight of us going to our garden.

"What's up?" Alice said warily. She couldn't see the future, good.

"Nessie, what's going on?" Dad asked, I turned around and started bawling.

"Nessie, what's wrong?" Jacob asked in anguished.

"It's Krissy," I said taking in big breaths. I looked at every body's face, dad already looked heart broken. "She's dying."


	3. Love and Disease

**13th letter: June 18**

_Dear Renesmee, _

_ I think I'm getting worse. My hair's almost touching the grown, and I can barely pull my wings back in. They want to be out like __**all **__the time. I can't go out in public. Can you image what people would think if they saw me in a pair of wings. Not that I care, but others might. It might get to the Volturi that you're hanging out with a fairy, and you know how Caius is, he might find that as an excuse to kill you, even though he does know that you've stopped growing and you're not a danger to the vampire world._ I could hear the urgency in her voice as she wrote that, it almost made me smile. Almost. _Kyle's friend came today. He sure kept his distance from me. He looekd like he was fighting something in himself, just by the look of his were covered in red scars, so deep, a human would need stitches. I want to talk to him. But, Kyle said, 'No, you can't talk to him, he's my friend.' He's such a dunce. Hey, do you remember when you asked me about how this whole fairy stuff started? Well, it turns out that first, a fairy bit a human-like the vampires did with grandpa. The myth said that we go into a full blown rage like, like we're hunting, and we just __**bite**__ them. It's pretty comical, really. Then, you asked me how we could have kids? Well, I'm going to tell you something really disturbing, well for me, anyway. Us fair-maidens, each have a reproductive system in ourselves, like humans, but we also have it like fairies. It's complicated, so I'll try dumming -no offence- it out for you. We have a choice, whether we want our children to human with the hope that they become fairies, like my mother did, or we can choose them to be grown in a incubator like thing, and have them turned into full fledged fairies. Now, if you have full fledged fairies, they can become out of control. They're newborns, so, they cry for little things. I met one before, he got mad because I didn't given him the cup in my hand. 'I'm __**really**__ thirsty,' he was such a baby. If you have a human/fairy child, then they grow up, like me, well, like my siblings. There's always a chance that they can die, until they go through the transformation. If the transformation lasts more than two days, they usually die. Mom says that I have to rest, so if I wake back up, I'll write some more._

_3 Krissy_

**14th letter: June 18**

_Hey Ren, _

_ So, Luis -Kyle's Friend- came over today, I already told you that, but I'm refreshing your memory. LOL. He said 'hi' today. My wings were beating against my back, as if they had regain some kind of strength, just from his voice. Kyle went to the store, to pick up some fruit for me, I told him that I want highlights, so he's getting strawberries. Yum. I haven't had those since I was a kid, I hope they taste just the same. Luis came up to me, as if he couldn't help himself. I sound cocky, don't I._

_"I've seen this happen before." At first, I had no idea what he was talking about, but then he pointed to my wings and my hair. "I mean, the other persons wings were growing, but, I guess it's different for everybody." His voice was smooth, he smelt like chocolate. I looked into his eyes and stopped breathing. His gray eyes were beautiful, with little flecks of blue on them, his hair was jet black though, and in spikes. They were hypnotizing. He was hypnotizing._

_"That's what my dad says," I said after a few unneeded breaths._

_"Yeah, where is the old man?"_

_"He's in his office, looking for something to save my life." He looked heartbroken, I felt like touching him, but my hands don't hold their warmth anymore, I don't think that I've made any initial contact since I found out. "He doesn't like seeing me like this." I looked at the floor, I could feel my pessimism coming on. "So, did this- this mystery person, did they, did they survive."_

_"No." His voice sounded filled with so much sorrow, I couldn't help myself, I touched his cheek in a soothing manner. _

_"I'm sorry." I murmured, pulling my hand back._

_"It's okay. I was in love with her, but then she died. Much like you are right now." Well, thank god he wasn't in love with me. ~Nessie,_ {Wow, I thought, she never calls me Nessie} _why does that thought make my heart throb? My wings started to droop. "Actually, it's went on with my sister and my brother too, only my brother survived. His was like Kyle was, though." I nodded my head. "My mom abandoned us, when we were all born, she chose for them to be human-fairy children, I was full fledged, ever since I was born." Hey, Ren, 'member when I said that the full fledged was a big baby? Well, I guess he grew up. "So, my brother had to keep me from doing something drastic when she died. I hated him for that, but, now I'm kind of happy he did." He has the most beautiful smile. _

_"Why is that?" I asked confused, searching for an answer. _

_"Man, did my sister call you down here?" Kyle said, from the foyer._

_"Your mom stepped out, I thought she'd might like some company."_

_"Uh-huh, sure." Kyle said walking back upstairs. Before he went, Luis turned around and winked at me. The last thing I heard before I fell asleep was a bag fall on the floor upstairs. "Dude! That's my sister._

**15th letter: June 19**

_ Wats up my peep. I think I'm high right now. My dad read somewhere that drugs can ease the pain. Krazy Kris is on drugs watch out! __**Important:**__ There's fairies out there that aren't like us, well there's a lot of fairies that aren't like us Ren. You have to be careful, okay? Scratch that first part out, because we've all had times when we turn into something entirely evil fairy. Haha, Evil Fairy. What a good name for that? IDK, I'll find out tomorrow. Evily Fairy! Haha. It rhymes. You can trust me, I swear, but if I get too far, I go into a rage, that nobody can ever pull any of us out of, unless me hunt. I don't want you to see that side of me. I'm not bubbly all the time Ren, just remember that. But, sometimes I do it for your own the Lillian?_

**16th letter: June 20**

_Dear Renesmee, _

_ I found somebody. I love him, but I'm not sure he even likes me back. I feel more alive when I see him. He smiles at me, but that's about it. It's the guy I told you about, Kyle's friend, which is another reason not to like him, but I can't help it. It's like when you feel for Jacob. I asked mom about it, and she told me that it happens like this. "When fairies get sick, and they fall in love with other fairies-" I didn't tell you he was a fairy, did I? "they'd fall in love, and when one dies, the other is in despair, and kills themself." That's why he came yesterday, you think? No, I look too ugly to have somebody like Luis love me. It's like a Romeo and Juliet, but get this Ren, my dad found something yesterday. It's not a potion, to make me better, it's HOPE. I haven't had hope ever since this sick disease got to me. It's actually a myth, but why not believe? It hasn't happened yet, but I still HOPE. Fairies can fight this thing, our immune systems, just have to be strong enough. I've never been sick in my life, so my immune system should be just about right. Right? It says that the one who beats it, is the strongest fairy, I think that last parts a lie though, we all know who the strongest fairy is. _

_I Hope you're having fun in camp. I would love to come, especially see Emmett 'unintentially' throwing clams at you. Ren, did you tell Dad yet, I hope he's not sulking. Tell him to stop, please? I know that you guys think that I'm going to die, but there's a chance I can beat this thing. Luis is here, I'll send you a picture of him.******************Sorry, I didn't mean to. I just had a fit. Do I still look beautiful, it's a good thing my hair isn't falling out, isn't it? I haven't looked into the mirror for the longest. I want you guys to be happy, I'm around sulky creatures every single day. Have fun, please, can you imagine what I'd do if I found out you guys weren't having fun? Especially Alice. Ask Jake how it is when I hunt with him, it'd be ten times that. Well, until next time._

_3 Kristina..._

_p.s. Emmett's sulking, it makes him look like he's constipated. Nessie you have to tell them, about this quickly. They have to have hope too._

I read the last letter out loud, so everybody heard. Alice looked heartbroken, she was about to lose her most beloved shopping partner. We were all going to lose something if she died. Alice~her shopping partner, Emmett~his little sports star, Daddy-his second princess, Rosalie~her car friend, they use to race to see who could fix cars the fastest. Mom~her book friend, Jasper used to tell her about the Civil War, and she was always enthralled, the look on her face was priceless, and when the 'lesson' was over, she'd gush everything to me; she was the only one that acted like that when Jasper told her about the Civil War. Carlisle and Esme didn't even know yet. I think that I was getting the long end of the stick though, I will loose everything if she dies. My friend, my sister, my partner in crime, she was everything to me, I mean, besides Jacob.

"She has a dad?" I asked, dumfounded. She never told me, I thought her mom was a single parent, she's the only one in the family I met.

Alice let out one of her laughs."Of course, silly. Everybody has a set of parents, Edward, did you tell her about where babies came from yet?" I tried to hide my blush. "Emmett stop sulking, you look constipated." Emmet let out a low chuckle.

"Alice?" My dad said disbelieving, my eyes were open in astonishment as well, how could she laugh?

"Didn't you hear guys? Her immune system is strong, I mean we practically stuffed her with vegetables and fruit while she was over at our house. I mean, she doesn't even eat meat unless she goes hunting with Jacob-"

"Scary stuff, too." Jake murmured.

"She's going to beat this thing, and look, she found somebody."

"What are we going to do?"

"Well, I got blobbed already, and if she's just going to keep getting me blobbed, then I guess we can go back. Right? Dad, she only has about two weeks left."

"Yeah, I think that we should go." Everybody agreed, and by the end of the day, we were packed and explaining to Tim that we had to go immediately.

"Hope to see you guys next year!"

"We'll all hope." We said, meaning the same thing. We'd only come if Kristina lived.

Dad called Esme and Carlisle as soon as we saw them in the house. Esme looked like she was going to cry. I forgot, Esme and Carlisle were going to lose a girl that was like a daughter to them. It was amazing how much one person could change a family so fast. I remember the first time that Krissy met my grandparents.

"Esme, this is Kristina." I said, introducing them. Kristina gave her a hug.

"Hello Kristina, I've heard so much about you." Kristina gave one of her prize smiles back.

"I've heard wonderful stuff about you too, maybe I could help you with your blueprints? I love designing." She gushed. Esme smiled back, her face looked jubilant. There was a sound at the door, and then Carlisle came in. "Krissy, this is Carlisle."

"You're the one!" She shouted in excitement. Everytime I talked about Carlisle living in the past, she got excited, when I said he was a doctor, she looked even more interested. She drew him in a hug, he hestitantly hugged her back.

"Well, I guess we have a new family member." he mused.

"Isn't it lovely?" Esme said with a smile, she looked happy.

We were on our way to the Lings' house, when I started to think about Kristina, and what she said about not trusting fairies. There was always something about Kristina that made her like everything. Well, except for spiders, which was weird because she loved snakes. One time, she brought a snake to school, and I screamed when she showed it to me. She looked at me and rolled my eyes.

"It's just a snake, her name's Lillian, Ren, jeez." She left a pat on the slimy creature's head and it stuck it's tongue out, she covered his mouth with her hand, popping that sucker back in there.

"Kris, how can you touch that thing?" It looked like she threw the snake somewhere, and it slithered away. That part was foggy, until I really looked at the picture, it cleared out. It was clearly still in her hand. She grabbed my hand with her free hand, and I watched in horror as the memory came back to me. That's why her hand felt slimy. She didn't answer me until it I started stroking the slime, as if I trusted it. Then she really threw the snake and it disappeared in mid air.

"Ewl!" I shrieked as I realized what I had touched.


	4. If seeing isn't believing, what is?

I didn't know we were at her house, when I had my little outburst, until my family turned around and looked at me. Suddenly, it was crashing down on me, my friend was dying. My _only_friend was dying. Who would I go to for advice when she died? Who would I go to, when I needed my space from the havoc that is my life; when I wanted nothing more than to just walk into somebody elses life? I saw the curtains move, from the back of the house. There was a man there, sitting at a desk. He had brown hair with blue eyes that had the color Kristina usually got in her eyes. Could this be her dad?

"Hey." Kyle said as we knocked on the door. He looked tired, but his hazel eyes were filled with excitement. His hair looked unkept and curlier than ever. I looked at him warily. He growled seeing us, and rolled his eyes. "This...**this** is hanging over my head." He whispered looking to the skies.

"Kyle's losing his mind." I heard Kristina whisper behind him. We all looked at her, it was impossible to believe she was even sick. She was standing and talking like her normal self. Her hair looked oddly healthy. She couldn't be dying. "Well, see Ky, I told you I looked good. If I can stop a bunch of beautiful people that openly gawk at me, I must be hot." She said with a ironic smile on her face. We walked into the house. Her mom was in the kitchen, cooking what seemed like her famous pasta.

"Krissy?" I said, tears already springing to my eyes. I saw her scowl at me, and then she scowled at the rest of them.

"I told you guys to have fun." She said, but her eyes softened and she gave each of us a hug, and told us to sit down at the table.

"Kristina, you can't expect people to have fun while you-"

"Ooh Ren, you have to meet Luis." She said, talking over her mom. "Kyle, get Luis down here." When Kyle was gone, she grabbed me and ran upstairs. I thought she was following Luis, until she pulled me into her room. "Look what he gave me." She said pulling out a shoe box. The thought made me laugh.

"He got you shoes? Kris, I thought that you don't except anything that isn't remotely romantic. But-" I stopped dead in my tracks when she showed me what was actually inside of the box. There was an assortment of orange, white, pick, and lavender roses, which looked to be tied by the stems to one big red rose. My eyes bugged out. On the top of the box, snippets of paper were hanged there.

"How long has he been giving you these?" I asked.

"Isn't it beautiful? Look at the red one. It's enchanting. It even has some sparkle to it." Her voice sounded dreamy. "It's going to be at the alter when we get married." She reminded me of the little elementary school girls, making a big ordeal out of weddings, talking about the trim of the cake, where the dress was going to be tailored, etc. "I mean, once this rancid thing goes away. Can you imagine? He just started giving these to me, but the poems date back to when Kyle mentioned him to me at the beginning of this school year." She gushed. I looked around the box, looking for the return address.

"There's no return address, how do you know it was him?" She looked at me like I was a retard.

"Come on, Ren. He handed it to me. I took all my strength to run upstairs and hide it from Kyle. I had just woken up when your car came up. What was so disgusting?"

"Wait, how did he give it to you? I need complete details." I said, knowing she wanted to tell me. She closed the box quickly, and slid it under her bed. She quickly sat on her bed, and looked at her nails, when the door knob twisted she grabbed her book that was on the nightstand.

"Wow, you sure are dramatic," Kyle said, she looked past him. My eyes followed hers and before me, was standing the most handsome boy that Kris has ever laid eyes on. He had on dark wash jeans, a white shirt that showed every protruding muscle in his chest, and his abs, and his arms. His arms looked strong. He had a leather wrist band on, that seemed to mold in with his tanned skin. He had gray eyes, with coal black hair that was in spikes. Hot but with a hint of danger, exactly what Kristina liked. It was too bad I preferred wolf people like my Jacob.

Kris' eyes seemed to brighten as she saw him."Thank you Kyle. And, don't forget you have to pick up Jeremy from school, and Kelsy has cheer-leading practice." She smiled a striking smile that would put a supermodel a run for her money.

"Yeah, I think you should go." Luis said quietly, still looking at Kristina. Kyle grumbled something incomprehensible, and walked away. Nobody moved until we heard Kyle's car speed away. Luis looked at me, and smiled. "You must be Renesmee, it's nice to meet you." He looked back at Kristina, who was obviously blushing. She got up, and I realized how much energy she used -to pull me up here and show me the box- when she almost stumbled to the floor clumsily. Luis had her hand in a second, looking heartbroken.

"I'm okay," she whispered, she looked at me and smiled. "Luis, it's time to meet my family. Renesmee is my sister. Let's go down stairs." She stood still, and I had no idea what she was doing, until I saw Luis bend down and pick her up, so gently you'd think she'd break if he just picked her up any other way. I walked behind them, and tried to make sense of what happened upstairs. In her letter, she said that she just woke up, so shouldn't she be filled with energy? My mind started to go into overdrive, and soon I wasn't breathing.

"She tries to get as much sleep as she can, so she doesn't worry people. She doesn't like sleep, she'd rather be awake." Luis said in a whisper, I nodded my head.

"I'm surprised, she usually doesn't let anybody know her pain."

"I've had experience with somebody who **did **like showing their pain." He said with an nonchalant shrug, but, I could still see the pain in his eyes when he sat Kris down.

Dad was the first to even flinch a finger. I could tell that everybody was worried. I felt bad for my dad and for uncle Jasper. Uncle Jasper got every body's emotion running off of him, making him feel depressed as possible. Dad had every body's thoughts that were going through their heads along with their feelings; he felt everything ten times more, and it was going to get a lot worse.

Luis went into the kitchen to help Kristina's mom finish cook dinner, I guess. As soon as he walked away, Krissy's eyes shot right open. She looked toward the kitchen with a mix of regret and guilt on her face; her thoughts weren't readable on her face, but her emotions always were.

"Uh...uh...uh, look at that. Look, I'm going to be just fine." She said looked straight into her dad's face. She looked into dad's face and smiled as her dad walked slowly away. Luis came back with four ice cold glasses of lemonade, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Emmett eyeing him suspiciously.

"Who are you?" He asked in a defensive tone. _Great, _I thought, _now Emmett's going to make a spectacle of himself._

"Luis Edgar Marshall," he said after taking a gulp of his drink. Emmett's eyes squinted, as if looking at the light.

"What are you doing with my girl."

"Emmett," Kristina groaned placing her head on the table. "Goodness gracious, doesn't know what he wants at all. Of course he wants me to be happy, of course he wants me to find somebody that loves me, but _nooo_" she muttered in a whisper, muffled by her arm. "He has to act like the judge of my dateless life." She huffed and placed her head on her hands.

"What's it to you?" Luis said looking at Kristina with grave eyes.

"Well, excuse me for being a concerned adult."

"More like concerned grandparent." Kris whispered again lifting her head to smirk at Emmett.

"She gets lonely at night," every body's eyes bugged out at that, except for mine. Krissy wasn't one to get into your bed just that easily.

"You sleepin' with my girl, mongrel?" Emmett growled. At that moment, I felt like somebody was watching us. Some unseen force. It was uncomfortable to say the least, like a bunch of eyes peeking in at my secrets.

"I'm more of a fairy, but no. Sadly, I'm not." Kristina covered her mouth to muffle the giggles, but her eyes were sad. I heard the front door slam, and in came an angry looking Kyle followed by Kelsy who had the same expression, they always knew how to throw things _way _out of proportion.

"What'd you say about my sister?" Kyle asked, his fists were curled up on either side of him, and his wings unfurled. They looked as smooth as satin and were as brown as chocolate, which made you think that it couldn't decapitate you. Kristina let out a bark of laughter.

"Stop it. Nothings going on with anybody." The feeling somebody was watching disappeared just then, which made my suspicions believe that somebody was watching us. "Come on, get control of yourself." She said, moving out of what looked like a black curtain, placing a deliberate hand on Kyle and Luis' shoulder. I hadn't known that Luis got his out, but when I did, my eyes popped out. There was one curled into itself, where I noticed Kris had been, they were stretched. Her eyes flashed orange, and soon both boys were wincing in pain as they pulled their wings back in. Kelsy gave her a hard glare.

"You mustn't do that, Tina!" Emmett roared with laughter, trying to lighten the modd, as he saw Kristina looking back at her sister with a glare of her own. Her eyes flashed a bright red color and soon, everything was just happening so fast. As fast as a any of the vampires in the room, Kris was in front of her sister with a look that could freeze anybody, mortals and immortals alike. Her dad had come out and pushed Kelsy out of the way, and looked back at Kris. His wings unfurled, and at the sight, Kris' wings unfurled too. She looked sick just getting them out, he was about to say something when Kristina dropped on her knees, throwing up everything that was left in her stomach.

I had seen it with my own eyes, but I still didn't believe it. Even as I'm sitting here, holding her hair while she throws up, I can't believe she's going to die. 


	5. Chapter 5

Two weeks since we been here have gone and went, and Krissy seemed to be doing better with only minor setbacks that would happen a lot. Something seemed to trigger in Kristina's body since that day in the next five weeks. One day her body would be up to dancing and cliff diving with Jake only to be throwing up before breakfast two days later. She seemed fine, like she was accepting it, and I seemed to be the only one who couldn't help it. Jake, in a moment of trying to comfort me while he was in his moment of stupidity told me that I would have more friends through eternity. Luis seemed to be away more than ever. He would only come for a few days a week only to stay forty-five minutes and then run off to 'do something' for his brother.

"Krissy?" I said to get her attention from the cards in her lap.

"Yes, Ren?" she said looking at the cards still.

"Did you notice something _off_ about Luis?" I heard the intake of air, and looked at her as tears started to make their way into her eyes.

"You noticed too?" she whispered, I nodded sadly. "What's wrong with me? Even when I die I can't find a guy."

"Oh honey, I'm sure you'll find the perfect guy." I said grabbing her in a hug as she continued her sobs. "Any guy who doesn't want you is a prick and doesn't deserve your tears."

Later that night, Kristina got worse. Her fever spiked to 230, and the norm for fairies is usually 220. She was lying on her belly with her wings out, so I had to put water on them every few minutes. Krissy was sleeping when Luis came by. He looked like he had just been crying when he looked at me and then at Krissy, and he sobered up. He made small conversations with her when she woke up. Her face was red and splotchy and pale when she looked up at Luis with half closed eyes. She never seemed to smile at him and I wondered if there was trouble in paradise. He kept smiling as if nothing was wrong, and I felt like punching him. Luis glanced at the clock, and Krissy glared at the back of his head, it was the same glare she gave her sister that day. I patted her wings, so that they could have more water, and at 7:45, Luis left, he had to help his brother on his new house. Krissy went back to sleep, soon after he left and I left her with Kelsy, and followed him. When I found him, he was at the movie theatre with some chick with short stringy brown hair and dull brown eyes. They walked in the long movie line and I followed them, pulling the hood above my head.

"Did you finish it yet?" The girl asked.

"No, I can't ever get her alone. It's so frustrating. Who would've thought that it would take this long?"

"Maybe this is a good thing-"

"Amber, listen to yourself!"

"No, look if we continue with our plan, her father can find out and I can't lose you."

"Look, it'd be better if I deal with Kristina then if you deal with Kristina, and it would be completely worth it."

"What do you mean?" I wanted to know too.

"I love you-"

"And I love you. You know that, so what do you mean by it'd be better for you to deal with Kristina?"

"They're the most powerful fairies to ever walk this planet. The Lings' parents were made exactly for each other. As soon as they were born, their parents arranged their wedding and they've been as thick as thieves since then. Kristina's mom shows love and she'll cook you the best meal that you can have, but if you rub her the wrong way, she'll beat the crap out of you, and I know that she taught her kids the same thing. Before we were 'friends'" I could hear the air qoutes he placed around the word _friend. _"I said something that he didn't like to Kelsy, and he had me in a head lock over his knee in five seconds flat, and he made sure that there was no way that my wings could come out. And you know he's only half-fledged, so he has to be stronger than his dad to do that to a full-fledged. It's like their mom told them to fight to the death. She taught them every strategy. Their dad teaches them the academics and tests them twice a month, since they were four."

"We can't off her. I have to beat her, that's how we get them."

"Babe, that's how we get her. If she wins, she going to tell the judges that they need to see who the strongest is, as well." Amber chuckled.

"It doesn't work that way for females." she whispered back. "There's to be no fighting."

"Look, either way, if we off her we get all the family including those vampires that she hangs around."

"Vampires?" Amber said in confusion.

"Yes, vampires that drink human blood, oh, and a werewolf shape-shifter thing."

"Okay, what if they come after us."

"I'm guessing since they love her so much, that they'll all be overcome with grief. I mean, vampires feel things a hundred times worse than humans, or any other creatures." He placed his hands on her face and gave her a kiss. "It hurts me that I have to go over there."

"We can't off her." Amber said again. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"Kyle's teaching me how to fight, passes time for him. He says that I'm getting better than him." I giggled quietly. Nobody could be better than Kyle, not even dad, or Emmett, or Jasper. It's just impossible, it's like he feeds off of their past experience.

"Do you think that I should let my hair grow longer? Maybe I should stop eating brown rice."

"Your wings are bigger and more beautiful." I've never seen her wings, but I know that the Lings have some great genetics and their family has a beautiful collection of beautiful wings.

"_Ren."_ I heard a scratchy whisper say in my ear. I turned around quickly only to see somebody standing behind me, she had long hair and blue eyes. There was something about the blue eyes that looked familiar, "it's me. I'm in a disguise." It took me a few seconds longer than it should have to see what she was talking about.

"How'd you get out of bed?" I asked in astonishment.

"My dad, drained the drugs out of my body." She said like she was ordering something from the menu. "That's the girl that he said died and he was in love with her." She said to me. "IS," she said, as an after thought. "Can we leave, I don't feel like eavesdropping anymore." I nodded my head, and watched in fascination as her disguise turned into an old lady. She looked like a human for once.

"Excuse me dear." she said as she walked in front of Luis.

"I'm sorry, but we were in line first." Amber said, Krissy turned towards Luis and squinted.

"Gerald!" She screamed as she continued to squint. "What are you doing with this young girl! Shame on you, shame on you! And you little missy, find somebody your own age."

"I didn't, I'm not-"

"Shut up." She said, cutting of Luis with a slap, and she walked away. I looked after her and after a few seconds, headed to follow her.

"I knew it. I can't believe I was so stupid!" She screamed as she went back into her normal body.

"How'd you find out?" I whispered back at her.

"The shoe box. I looked over it the first time Luis didn't show up. I asked my dad to help me look, because he can usually decode a decoded CSI folder in two seconds. He told me to look for things that were never mentioned between us. I found letters that made no sense, about remembering that time we went to the beach and he kept dreaming about me since that night. Then, I kept digging and I found a picture of them two kissing and hugging and talking and with just her. I'm so stupid, I told myself I was in love, I lied to know, when I love, I don't stop. Ren, if you killed my Lillian I'd still love you. He just wanted to kill me, and I want to kill him a million times over."

"It's going to be okay, we'll get him back for what he did to you."

"He messed up my recovery. I was getting better, but when the poison was in my body, it would sometimes beat my immune system. My dad says that I'll be better in a few days, and then I'll have to go ahead with the battle to see who's the strongest fairy, between me and Amber. He's not getting better than Kyle, he just wants to fight Kyle. They're not as tight as it looks, I told Kyle as soon as I found out and he said that he was teaching him stuff that could be taught in a gym." I laughed with her.

"So, he's learning self defense?" She laughed some more and nodded her head.

"I still have to act sick though, and I'll have to fake my death. But, that's just so that he can back off and be with his Amber, and that's when we strike." She said looking in the direction of the movies. People who were walking, looked at her and froze from her death glare, but I was the only one who could see the single tear slide down her face.


	6. Down And Dirty

_**Save me, for the waters have come up to my neck. **_

_**(Come up to my neck) **_

_**We will not be forgotten**_

The next day, Krissy and I told the news to everybody. Luis decided to just drop in right when she started to feel a little weak. I guess pumping out five gallons of poison- that's the average amount to drug a fairy- can be tiring; I don't even know why she even got up last night. Right before Luis came in the living room, she told everybody to get out. I could tell that she wanted to get this over with as fast as possible. She coughed violently, and while passing Luis by the door, he had a smirk that he quickly wiped off, but Uncle Emmett also had a smirk, he was finally going to get to learn how to fight a fairy, Kyle was going to teach him, and Kyle planned to pump as much information into Emmett as he could. I just hoped that everything went alright inside the house.

KPOV  
This was sick. He was sick. I don't understand what I ever did to Amber. She doesn't know me from Eve. As a matter of fact, she moved here a couple years ago. I see her but we've never spoken a word to each other. Luis is such an ass-hat. I thought I loved him, I guess I just wanted to find love so bad I missed all the signs that were there. Like how he would cringe sometimes when I hugged him, I told myself that it was just my mind playing tricks on me. The day that my dad has marked as the day Luis poisoned me, I knew something was wrong and my dad knew that, that something had to do with Luis. I lay in the sofa, waiting for Luis to say something. I probably looked sick already- just because my dad drained my body, didn't mean I wasn't weak, walking with Renesmee last night took all my strength. I felt my eyes start to get heavy.

"Hey Kristina," he said pleasantly, I coughed violently and gagged, but nothing came out. How long am I supposed to stay sick? I felt caged in with a bunch of sharks that just wanted me to keep sinking.

"Hey," I managed to croak back. I looked at him weakly.

"Would you like something to drink?" No.

"Yes please." I muttered, knowing he could hear me. He walked back in with a evil smirk- my dad made me study and look at every expression known to all creatures, the expressions that really told you what they were thinking about- my face was blank, he wanted me out the way, he wanted me to die so that his ugly real girlfriend could be the most beautiful and strongest fairy, I looked at the glass he handed me and stared into it. The poison called out, how could I miss this much? My dad taught me all these techniques to spot a liar, and I forgot them in my hurry to fall in love. "No." I said defiantly; he looked at me crazy, but I didn't care and I wouldn't care. This is my life! I was up and had his hands twisted in the back, pressing firmly against his wings, making sure that they never came out. "I could literally dig any part of my body or even your body just to stop your wings from **ever** coming out again, do you understand me?" I screamed in his ear, sometimes I loved my sonic abilities.

The anger flooded my body and all I saw was red. I didn't want Luis on me anymore and without moving a finger, his arm was still tightly bound around his wings while he was thrown, like a rag doll, to the wall. Our picture frames came out. I started to laugh hysterically and walked towards the broken glass. I picked up a log thick piece and turned his body where he was lying on his stomach. "You know, this is my entire fault," he tried to protest, "No, no, it is. I let you inside my head that day and thanks to you, I'll always know what somebody's intention's are. You see, while you're out there with Amber, yes I know about her, my dad's been teaching me every known expression, and then some to show me what people do. I can tell if you're trying to hurt me or if you want to pull an Edward-left- Bella- for-her- own- safety crap. I hate you!" I yelled as the tears splashed down his back.

"Kristina-"

"No! I hate you!" I said slashing his back, so his wings could never come out again. "I hate you, and now, Amber's going to have to live with herself, knowing that you did this just for her, or maybe she'll break up with your ass just because you didn't listen to her." I started giggling uncontrollably, and looked down at my art work. "Don't eat brown rice anymore. I wrote it on your back, it's not my best hand writing but, whatever." I made him stand up.

"Kristina?" I heard Kyle yell from the backyard, he kept calling my name as he came closer.

"Kristina, don't do this, you can fix this, I don't have to be chained up like this, fix me so my wings can come out," Luis called. "Have a good life Luis," I said walking up the stairs to my room. I looked in the mirror; I had my long hair back. I heard Kyle curse Luis out and then slam the door on his ass.

"Kristina!" I could hear more people yell as they came in the house, I smiled at myself.

"Hey Krissy," I whispered to myself in the mirror with a smile. I looked at the door and saw Ren standing there. "Look, I'm back!" I yelled at her, I grabbed her and gave her a hug.

"Mom," I yelled, running down the stairs laughing.

"Baby, where are you!" my mom screamed back.

"I'm back, I'm back." I said hugging her tightly as tears ran down my face. "I'm back." she pulled me back and gasped at my appearance. "I'm back, mom." I said wiping her tears.

"You are," she said in smiling down at me.

"I should thank you now, but I need you to take me somewhere, first."

"Where, tell me."

"The competition center," I knew Amber went around there at this time, and somehow she would always win, with her ugly self. "My wings are perfectly fine and I look as beautiful as ever, please, please let me go." I said as Jake came in and gasped at my appearance.

"Okay," my mom said chuckling, "let's go in the car. Anybody's welcome to come," and soon Kyle, Nessie, Jake, my mom, and I were on our way to face Luis' ugly ass chick. I just hope he wasn't stupid enough to try to get me back at the Elders' house.

**_You will see your downfall_**

**read and review :)**


End file.
